a. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with bread and the process for making it. More particularly this invention relates to bread which is utilized in making a stuffing mix. Desired characteristics of bread used in stuffing mixes is that it have an acceptable flavor which results in large measure from the action of the yeast, that it have a strong cell structure and that it be dense.
Among the problems encountered by the prior art in producing satisfactory bread for stuffing is that when the bread crumbs or cubes are added to the other contents of a stuffing mix and hydrating during a cooking process there is a tendency for the individual crumbs or cubes to lose their identity and the bread portion of the stuffing mix to become a pasty mass. The result can be a very pasty and unsatisfactory stuffing. It is thus desirable that the bread crumbs or cubes utilized in the stuffing mix have a high density, and strong cell structure in order to provide a satisfactory base for the stuffing and to stand up to the processing and cooking conditions to which stuffings are subjected.
b. Prior Art
In general, when it was desired to produce crumbs or cubes having a higher density for utilization in the production of prepackaged stuffing mixes this was obtained by simply compressing ordinary baked bread in order to decrease the volume, staling, slicing and cubing the bread. The crumbs or cubes resulting from such processes when added to a stuffing mix and hydrated had a tendency to break down and lose their identity in one mass of pasty stuffing.
In the customary processes of making bread, whether the sponge, continuous or the straight dough method is adopted, the dough is generally subjected to an intermediate proofing and also a final pan-proofing in order for the dough to rise to its desired baking height and to allow the yeast to enhance the flavor of the product. Formation of minute cells and their expansion in the dough during proofing as well as during baking (oven spring) in the usual bread baking process is largely responsible for the resulting delicate cell structure and when utilized in a stuffing mix can produce a pasty and undesirable stuffing which results when hydration takes place. Furthermore, following routine procedures for baking, the bread requires an extended manufacturing period for the proofing steps involved and the resulting bread is of a low density which is crushed if a higher density is desired. Such bread is also baked at a lower temperature for a longer time in order to maintain the blowing action of the yeast during the baking (oven spring).